Si se hiciera realidad
by Letsea
Summary: Su compañero era una persona muy molesta, siempre andaba haciendo ruido, por eso Tokiya no le soporta. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando, después de una discusión, Otoya desaparece. ¿Qué hara Tokiya?


_Si se hiciera realidad..._

Su compañero era una persona muy molesta, siempre andaba haciendo ruido. Otoya era definitivamente la persona más molesta que Tokiya había conocido. Al principio pensaba que si le ignoraba acabaría cansándose y dejándole en paz, pero en vez de eso, Otoya le molestaba más y más. No le importaba cómo reaccionaba Tokiya, el siempre estaría molestándole.

-¿Qué haces Toki-chan? -le preguntó el pelirrojo por decimocuarta vez. Al no obtener sino silencio como respuesta de parte de su compañero, siguió insistiendo.-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces?  
>-Estoy estudiando, cosa que tú también deberías hacer. -Sentenció.<br>-¿Eeeeeeh? pero si queda mucho para los exámenes -contestó sorprendido.- Tú si que eres responsable Tokiya. -El tono de admiración que puso hizo que Tokiya se sonrojara levemente. El de cabellos oscuros se alegro de estar de espaldas a su compañero en ese momento.  
>-Ahora que sabes lo que estoy haciendo.. ¿podrías dejar de hacer ruido? -Pidió lo más calmadamente posible.<br>-Vale, vale~ -canturreó

Otoya se sentó en su cama, mirando fijamente a Tokiya. Le admiraba, era tan maduro y responsable y tenía que admitir que era muy bueno cantando. Lo único que no le gustaba era que era muy frío con la gente, pero aún así sabía que Tokiya, aunque no lo pareciera, sí tenía sentimientos... Simplemente le faltaba descubrirlos. El pelirrojo confiaba en él, sabía que lo conseguiría y se convertiría en el mejor cantante del mundo.

Tokiya sentía la mirada fija de Otoya sobre él. "Es molesto hasta callado" pensó resignado. Se dio la vuelta para encararle.

-Otoya -le llamó, el aludido le miraba con su cara estúpida de siempre. -¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?  
>-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué? Me gusta mirarte -Tokiya se sorprendió. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Otoya era demasiado sincero para él.<br>-Sí, pero... me desconcentras.  
>-Está bien, lo siento.<p>

Otoya cogió sus cascos y su mp4 y empezó a escuchar música. Tokiya le agradeció interiormente, ahora podría estudiar... O eso creía.

-I just call your name! -gritó Otoya, olvidándose de las palabras de su compañero.

Tokiya, harto, se acercó a Otoya, que al tener los ojos cerrados no le vio venir, y le quitó los cascos. Otoya le miró sorprendido.

-Vete  
>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -Otoya le miraba sin comprender, "si no he hecho nada" pensaba.<br>-Acabas de cantar en voz alta.  
>-Lo-lo siento, no me di cuenta -se disculpó sinceramente. No quería que Tokiya se enfadara con él, no lo soportaba.- No volveré a hace...<br>-Lo harás -afirmó- Puede que lo hagas inconscientemente, pero siempre me acabas molestando. Y hoy precisamente no tengo humor para aguantarte así que, por favor, vete.

Los ojos de Otoya se llenaron de lágrimas. Las palabras de Tokiya eran más duras que de costumbre. Esta vez sí que se había pasado.

Agachó la cabeza rápidamente para que Tokiya no notara que estaba a punto de llorar. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir "lo siento" de nuevo.

Tokiya suspiró agotado. Por fin se había desecho de su compañero. Ahora podía estudiar tranquilamente. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a leer sus apuntes. Sin embargo, la imagen del pelirrojo no salía de su mente.

-Quizás me he pasado un poco...

Tokiya se arrepentía de haber sido tan duro con Otoya, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacer una buena canción y le faltaba inspiración, y tampoco su compañero le ayudaba mucho a concentrarse.

"Tienes que hacer una canción con sentimientos" le había dicho el profesor Ryuya. ¿Sentimientos? Tokiya no tenía de eso. Nunca se había enamorado y tampoco le importaba. Las chicas que se enamoraban de él, estaban enamoradas de Hayato, no del propio Ichinose Tokiya, por lo que ninguna le interesaba.

En ese momento, la imagen del pelirrojo pasó por su cabeza, Otoya se interesó en él como Ichinose Tokiya, se acercó a él como tal e incluso le consideraba su amigo, sin importarle si era Hayato o no. Y él, no hacía nada más que apartarle de su lado, diciéndole lo molesto que era.

El de pelo oscuro volvió a recordar la pequeña bronca que le acababa de echar y la reacción del más pequeño. Acaso... ¿iba a llorar? Sintió una punzada en su pecho, el imaginarse a Otoya llorando le producía malestar. Pero no iba a llorar por algo así, ¿verdad? Tenía que estar más que acostumbrado por todas las veces en las que se había enfadado con él...

"Es imposible que llorara por una estupidez así. Aunque... no me sorprendería viniendo de Otoya"

Suspiró. Al parecer sí que había sido demasiado duro con él. Definitivamente, tenía que disculparse con él cuando volviera a la habitación.

Sin embargo, Otoya no apareció, ni siquiera durmió esa noche allí. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, lo que extrañó a Tokiya, ni siquiera había ido a por su querida "Guita". A la mañana siguiente, aprovechó la hora del desayuno para preguntar a los demás si le habían visto.

-¿Otoya? Durmió con nosotros anoche -respondió Syo.  
>-¿Pasó algo? ¿Os peleasteis? -pregunto Natsuki sorprendido.<br>-Algo así... ¿Sabeis donde está?

Se miraron entre ellos. Ese gesto hizo saber a Tokiya que no sabían nada de él. ¿Donde se habría metido? Suspiró. Otoya no tenía remedio, hasta cuando desaparecía le causaba problemas. No quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco preocupado.

Tokiya se fue del comedor sin decir nada a nadie. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases, por lo que tenía que encontrar a Otoya lo antes posible.

El primer lugar en el que buscó fue en la azotea de la academia. Sabía que el pelirrojo subía allí muchas veces para perder el tiempo (según el propio Otoya para pensar y componer canciones, pero Tokiya no le creía). Sin embargo, no estaba allí. Suspiró de nuevo. Si no estaba allí sólo podía estar en la sala de grabaciones, por lo que se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Pero al llegar lo único que vio fue la sala vacía, completamente a oscuras. Dio la luz, por si acaso estaba en algún rincón, algo poco probable viniendo de Otoya, pues si estuviera ahí estaría cantando con toda su alma. Suspiró por tercera vez, mientras notaba como la molestia crecía dentro de él; las clases estaban a punto de empezar y Otoya no aparecía. ¿Dónde estaba?

Tokiya pensaba y pensaba, pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar más donde buscar. Estaba claro que en su clase no iba a estar, Otoya es de la clase de chico que siempre llega el último. Le molestaba, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le molestaba el no saber nada de su compañero.

"Si yo fuera el estúpido de Otoya, ¿donde estaría?" se preguntó así mismo mientras se dirigía a ninguna parte. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el único lugar por que le faltaba buscar era el jardín.

El jardín era demasiado grande como para ir, buscarle, encontrarle, hablar con él y volver a clase en menos de cinco minutos. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento, no le importaba llegar tarde a clase, o saltársela entera si hacía falta, lo que le importaba era encontrar a Otoya y pedirle perdón.

El joven de pelo azul buscó desesperado a su compañero. El jardín estaba vacío y no había ni rastro de él. Iba a dejar de buscarle cuando vio una silueta tras un árbol. Se acercó de tal manera que pudiera ver a la persona que estaba allí. En efecto, Otoya estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el árbol, mirando el horizonte absorto en sus pensamientos. La brisa movía ligeramente su corto cabello rojizo. Por algún motivo, Tokiya se quedó impactado al verle así, así de calmado, así de serio. Sintió la necesidad de quedarse ahí quieto, observándole, pero no podía hacerlo, le debía una disculpa.

-Otoya... -le llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.  
>-Tokiya... -el aludido le miró a los ojos, estaban rojos ¿había llorado? ¿Había llorado por él? Se odió así mismo, ahora se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba. Otoya se limpió los ojos. -Van a empezar las clases ¿verdad? Ya voy para alla, no hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí. -dijo mientras se levantaba. Tokiya pudo notar un tono de desgana y tristeza en su voz y en la sonrisa que le había dedicado.<br>-Otoya yo venía a disculparme... Siento que anoche fui muy duro contigo...-Tokiya esperó una respuesta del pelirrojo, pero éste solo le miraba fijamente.-Lo siento...  
>-Ey, no te preocupes -le sonrió- la culpa es mía, soy demasiado ruidoso y siempre te ando molestando -la voz de Otoya se quebró en esa última frase, pero su sonrisa seguía presente.<p>

Tokiya no entendía el por qué de aquella gran tristeza que notaba en Otoya, ni por qué a pesar de sentirse así seguía sonriéndole. ¿De verdad estaba así porque Tokiya le llamó molesto? Cuanto más pensaba en esa posibilidad, más se odiaba así mismo. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no le gustaba ver triste a su compañero de habitación y mucho menos por él. En ese momento, la campana de la academia anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

-Deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde -dijo Otoya mientras se dirigía a la academia.

Tokiya le miró, le notaba más distanciado, más lejano, más lejos de él. Y eso le asustó. Quería al ruidoso Otoya de siempre, aquel que no paraba quieto, aquel que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, aquel que siempre pululaba alrededor suyo, aquel que le dedicaba aquella estúpida sonrisa llena de felicidad que, no habiéndose dado cuenta hasta ahora, le gustaba. Echaba de menos aquella persona que siempre se preocupaba por él y siempre estaba a su lado, incluso cuando era rechazado y casi odiado.

_Kizukeba itsumo soko ni (Me he dado cuenta de..).  
>chiisana kimi ga itanda...(que el pequeño tú siempre ha estado ahi)<em>

Tokiya agarró a Otoya por la chaqueta, lo que hizo que el menor se girara para mirale sin comprender el por qué de ese acto.

-Es cierto que eres un ruidoso... -Tokiya se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar ni qué decir, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse. Otoya le miraba, esperando una continuación, esto ponía al mayor aún más nervioso. -Pero de alguna manera me he acabado acostumbrando a ti... -silencio de nuevo. Tokiya suspiró. Otoya le agotaba, sin que él mismo lo supiera. -Mira, yo... Soy una persona antisocial, no me gusta la gente que se acerca a mí porque son fans de Hayato... Sin embargo, tú te acercaste a mí ignorando el hecho de que sea Hayato o me parezca a él... -Otoya le miró sorprendido. ¿De verdad se había creído eso de que era su gemelo? Sí que podía llegar a ser ingenuo. Tokiya volvió a suspirar. -El caso es que pese a eso, yo te rechazaba, incluso llegué a odiarte por parecerte tanto a esa personalidad mía... -confesó. Otoya le miraba inexpresivo.- Pero, tú seguías insistiendo en acercarte a mí... Seguías apoyándome y animándome... Y yo solo te rechazaba... Lo siento...  
>-Eh vamos, no te pongas así, la culpa es mía -sonrió un poco más alegre. Le conmovía ver así a Tokiya por él.- Si te sirve de consuelo, estás perdonado. Venga vayamos a clase, quizás no te regañen demasiado.<p>

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a la academia. Tokiya miraba la espalda de Otoya, que iba delante de él. Seguía sin ser el alegre y ruidoso Otoya de siempre, pues si lo fuera, estaría pegando gritos de alegría, tarareando alguna canción, o hablando de cosas sin sentido que no le importaban. Otoya seguía serio, quizás un poco más alegre, pero no como él solía estar.

Tokiya se desesperaba, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podía hacer para que volviera a ser el de siempre? Siguió mirándole, le molestaba esa aura de lejanía hacía él, quería acercarle, sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirle cerca tan como antes.

_Dakishimetai kimi wo tsutsumu (quiero abrazarte)  
>sora mitai ni naritai (quiero ser como el cielo que te envuelve)<br>Itsuka kono negai kanau nara (si algún día este deseo se hiciera realidad)  
>sou, miage inotteru (así miro hacia arriba y rezo)<em>

Tokiya abrazó a Otoya por la espalda. Otoya se quedó estático, ¿por qué hacía eso? Tokiya hundió la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo, notando así su dulce olor a chocolate.

-Tokiya... ¿Qu-qué haces?

Tokiya no dijo nada, simplemente giró a Otoya y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Otoya tragó saliva con dificultad, estaban demasiado cerca y su corazón no paraba de palpitar. Sin embargo, lo que Otoya ignoraba es que Tokiya se sentía exactamente igual que él.

Unos segundos más tarde, Otoya pudo notar en sus propios labios los del más mayor. ¿Le estaba besando? ¿De verdad? No podía creérselo. Sintió ganas de pellizcarse la mejilla o algo para saber si no era un sueño, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Finalmente decidió disfrutar "su sueño", por lo que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tokiya y entreabrió la boca, dejandole el camino abierto a la lengua de este, profundizando así el beso. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, que lejos de disgustarle, le gustó bastante.

Por otro lado, Tokiya abrazó fuertemente a Otoya, atrayéndole hacia él, para así poder sentirle más cerca. No tenía planeado besarle, simplemente fue un impulso, un impulso que no le disgustaba para nada. Notaba su corazón palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Eso era amor? Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, por fin había encontrado esos sentimientos que le faltaban a sus canciones, y ahora tenía a alguien que le apoyaba a quien poder dedicárselas.


End file.
